Vació en tus ojos
by xfarewellsong
Summary: La historia gira en torno a Phoenix y Sakamaki Shu, ambos desarrollaran un sentimiento que al principio no entienden y después se comprenderan el uno al otro. ¿Qué es lo que esconde Phoenix?
1. Chapter 1

La casa se mostraba lúgubre ante los ojos de cualquiera, la rubia corría por los pasillos en busca de salida, hace unos minutos había llegado y sin duda alguna quería irse lo más antes posible.

Llego a la puerta de entrada donde una chica se mostraba más siniestra que la mansión, su cabello era negro y estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia, un bonito ojo castaño y azul sin vida que resaltaban ante una piel pálida tan fría como los habitantes de la mansión, tenía una complexión delgada y las facciones del rostro suaves.

-C-corre mientras puedas, e-estás personas no son n-normales –le advirtió la rubia, pero fue innecesario.

-Sé que son vampiros, la muerte puede olerse a kilómetros –dijo teniendo una capucha negra por encima de su cabello que estaba mojado a pesar de estar escondida.

-¿E-estás bien? –pregunto al mirar por debajo de su capucha, el puente de la nariz la tenía rasgada y su mejilla igual.

-Sí, pronto sanara –respondió indiferente.

-¿T-tú también eres…? –la interrumpió la chica.

-¿Vampiro? No, pero tampoco necesitas saber que soy, sino quien soy –la miró a los ojos como si buscase algo que no encontraba.

-Y-yo soy Yui Komori, ¿tú eres? –pregunto la rubia de ojos rosados, sin duda alguna era bonita, su piel era blanca, era demasiado delgada que parecía romperse si se doblase.

-Phoenix, a secas.

-Es un gusto… Phoenix –sonrío al pensar que la chica había decidido evitar cualquier tipo de formalidad.

-No pienses mal, simplemente no quiero dar a conocer mi apellido –cerro los ojos y abrazo un estuche color rojo.

-¿Qué llevas ahí dentro? –trato de cambiar el tema.

-Mi violín, nada en especial.

En la habitación llegaron seis muchachos, quienes eran vampiros, uno de ellos se dignó a acercarse y hablar con las jóvenes que se encontraban platicando.

-¿Y usted es…? –pregunto un azabache con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos eran de un precioso rojo que se escondía a través de unas gafas.

-Ya lo he dicho, Phoenix a secas.

-Bueno, Phoenix a secas permítame preguntarle, ¿Qué hace aquí? –volvió a formular preguntas.

La chica no se dignó a hablar, simplemente señaló a un rubio con los ojos cerrados recostado en un pilar que pareció ''ver'' como la chica lo señalaba.

-Ellas son las nuevas novias de sacrificio –la voz aburrida del rubio sonó por la habitación y simplemente logró que todos los jóvenes pusieran sus miradas en las chicas mientras el silencio se hacía presente.

-Eh~ ¡qué bien! Tendremos a dos bitch-chan –sonrío un sombrerero rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Dos? Normalmente sólo es una, ¿verdad Teddy? –un chico que parecía más un lindo niño hablaba con un oso que parecía llamarse Teddy.

-Entonces su estancia será muy larga aquí, permítame presentarnos –volvió a hablar el chico de las gafas.

La rubia de ojos rosados asintió no muy convencida de permanecer en aquel lugar junto a esas personas mientras que la castaña de ojos heterocromía se mantenía indiferente.

-El de ahí es Shuu, el mayor de todos –presento el de gafas señalando al rubio que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Que molestia –abrió sus parpados dejando ver unos preciosos ojos color zafiro que miraban hacia la nada, podía notarse el vacío dentro de ellos y la soledad en el rostro.

-El segundo soy yo, Reiji –se señaló a sí mismo.

Phoenix levanto la mirada hacia la muchacha que miraba todo con confusión y después cerro sus ojos mientras parecía asimilar un par de cosas.

-Continuare, los trillizos Ayato… -quien interrumpió a Reiji.

-Ofrézcanle todo a Ore-sama –un pelirrojo de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que miraban sobre los demás cual rey.

-Kanato… -paró por un momento sabiendo que lo iban a interrumpir.

-Espero que no sean muy ruidosas –el mismo chico pelimorado se escondió detrás de un oso con parche, pero aun así se podía ver los ojos igual a su cabello que reflejaban tristeza, decepción y cansancio por no poder dormir.

-Raito –finalizó dejando que el nombrado hablase.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí~ -esta vez un castaño de iguales ojos esmeraldas al primero se ganó la atención de Phoenix que desvió su vista sonrojada provocando una risita del castaño.

-Y el último hijo, Subaru –suspiro con cansancio al nombrar a cada uno que interrumpía a Reiji cuando podía.

-Tsk… -se cruzó de brazos un albino de ojos rojos casi iguales a los de Reiji, pero en estos podías ver como un odio profundo aparecía en ellos.

-Ahora ustedes deberían presentarse formalmente –Reiji miro hacia ambas con arrogancia e intimidación que sólo funciono en la pequeña rubia.

-M-me llamo K-Komori Y-Yui –trago mirando a la encapuchada.

-Es de mala educación entrar a una casa ajena con una capucha.

Phoenix a lo que dijo tomó el inicio de su capucha y se la quitó. Su cabello castaño estaba sucio y mal cuidado, pero aun así su cara era bonita a pesar de unas cuantas cortadas del puente de la nariz y mejilla. En su cara había unas cuantas manchas de lodo y sus ojos mostraban bastante cansancio, su flequillo escondía su ojo derecho, los labios resecos y entrecortados, pero la piel pálida la hacía parecer un cadáver.

-Qué falta de higiene, puedes presentarte después de darte una ducha –el azabache chasqueo los dedos y en eso apareció una sirvienta que la guio hacia un baño.


	2. ¿En que me he metido?

_Phoenix corría sin saber a dónde se dirigía, las botas cafés ya estaban enlodadas por los charcos que formaba la lluvia, su sudadera estaba sucia y la capucha se caía a medida que corría._

 _-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto un albino de ojos rojos, su cabello era largo y precioso, poseía un traje que parecía rasgado color rojo y negro._

 _-Donde nadie me encuentre, donde no pueda mantener el contacto con las demás personas y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra –respondió mirando a aquel hombre, ella sabía que era un vampiro._

 _-Puedo darte un hogar, un lugar donde tener privacidad, pero a cambio tendrás que hacerme un favor –habló el albino tendiéndole la mano a la chica que estaba tirada en el piso._

 _-¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunto tomando su mano totalmente roja de sangre que no parecía ser de ella, puesto que no tenía ninguna herida._

 _-Casarte con alguno de mis hijos –los ojos de Phoenix se abrieron de par en par sin poder creerlo, hace años que no la habían sorprendido así._

 _-Buena manera de juntar lazos –miró a sus ojos que sólo representaban la arrogancia, el temor de la gente, demasiadas emociones para su cabeza._

 _-Entonces es verdad sobre eso –sonrío tomando su mentón._

 _-Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría._

 _-Eres alguien que sólo ha estado encerrada por años, ¿Qué podrías saber?_

(…)

-Podría saber más que tú –susurro adentrándose en la tina del baño.

Su cuerpo estaba desnudo en la tina con agua caliente y algunas sales de baño, poco a poco el agua fue tornándose de un color gris debido a la suciedad de su cabello.

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasárselo por sus piernas y brazos para después tomar una cubeta de agua y lanzársela a todo el cuerpo.

-Esto es vida –murmuró mientras se enjabonaba lentamente el cabello.

Su cabello comenzó a tomar la vida que originalmente debía tener, era castaño con toques rojizos y bastante largo. Volvió a lanzarse la cubeta para después mirarse al espejo totalmente desnuda, las cicatrices que tenía estaban cerrándose, algunas que tenía en la cintura también y otras acompañadas de rasguños en sus muslos también cerraban.

Se envolvió la toalla por el cuerpo aun quedando frente al espejo y lo acarició con la delicadeza de no manchar el espejo.

Entró a la habitación donde hace rato la mucama la había guiado y abrió su armario donde el olor a ropa nueva se hacía presente, miró en la cama el estuche rojo y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Demasiada ropa que no puedo elegir –estaba buscando entre el gigantesco armario algo sencillo, pero sólo había blusas, faldas y pocos pantalones.

Al final se decidió por una blusa holgada blanca que pasaba después de la cintura, un pescador debajo de la rodilla color gris, unas zapatillas negras cómodas y una chaqueta gris que le quedaba grande.

-¿No hay ningún gorro? –se preguntó a si misma buscando entre algunos accesorios, pero sólo encontró un gorrito de lana rojo.

Se lo colocó y antes de salir de su habitación escondió el estuche rojo que estaba en su cama y salió completamente.

-¿Dónde está Yui? –pregunto a una mucama que caminaba por ahí doblando las toallas limpias.

-La señorita Yui-sama debe estar en su habitación inconsciente, sino me equivoco ahora mismo los hermanos deben estar cenando –respondió con una pizca de amabilidad en su tono de voz.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco.

Caminó por el pasillo tratando de encontrar el comedor, había olvidado preguntarle a la mucama donde quedaba y se había perdido.

Los enormes ventanales dejaban ver la noche, la luna no estaba llena por lo que siguió su camino y bajo las escaleras viendo la puerta de entrada de hace rato.

Siguió caminando hacia otra puerta grande, la empujo y encontró a los hermanos comiendo en silencio, Reiji sólo le hizo una seña de que sentara a comer y ella obedeció.

-Eh~ Koneko-chan que cambiada estás~ -habló en un tono lascivo, Raito.

-Tsk… Pervertido –esta vez quien habló fue Shuu.

-¿Qué hay de cenar? –se atrevió a preguntar Phoenix mientras miraba su plato vacío.

-El mayordomo ya te servirá la comida.

Y como por arte de magia apareció el mayordomo con una bandeja que puso delante de mí, levanto la superficie dejando ver un filete de carne enorme, ensalada, puré de papas y pan con mantequilla.

La boca de la joven se hizo agua al ver tal plato frente a ella, trago con pesadez y se dispuso a comer.

(…)

 _¿Qué estarán haciendo?_ se pregunto mentalmente mientras se tiraba a la cama, _había comido como una cerda_.

-Eh~ Koneko-chan ¿Qué haces? –la voz lasciva de hace rato retumbo en sus oídos haciendo levantar del susto a Phoenix quien desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-N-nada –respondió Phoenix con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Mírame cuando te habló –esta vez no habló como le caracterizaba, sino que la seriedad era lo único que se presenciaba.

Abrió los ojos viéndolo a la cara, las imágenes se hicieron presentes de una mujer con el cabello lila igual al de Kanato, pero ojos verdes como los de Ayato y Raito.

 _''La mujer con sonrisa pervertida miraba al niño castaño que se posicionaba frente a ella, las palabras que formulaba no se alcanzaban a escuchar, pero esa mujer se encontraba sonriendo en todo momento._

 _El niño asintió y se acercó a la mujer para comenzar a acariciarla. ''_

Sus ojos parecían platos en ese momento y Raito parecía divertirle, _si supiera_ pensó Phoenix.

-¿Pensando en cosas sucias, ko-ne-ko-chan~?

Trato de mantener una postura serena y calmada, pero esos recuerdos venían a la mente y sólo se escuchaban gritos y gemidos por parte de esa mujer y del castaño.

 ** _¿En qué me he metido?._**


End file.
